maerklinfriendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schnellzug Rheingold
Der Schnellzugwagen-Set "Rheingold" ……… Zwischen Basel und Hoek van Holland verkehrender Zug (Rheinstrecke) * https://www.maerklin.de/de/produkte/details/article/26928 m-Modelle Zuglok: BR 18.5, Rheingold 1928, Spur H0, Art.Nr. 26928 in der Zugpackung "Rheingold 1928" Ein Set zu dem wohl wunderbarsten Reiseerlebnis im Deutshland/Europa der frühen dreißiger Jahre. Lauschen Sie zum Beispiel einer Unterhaltung im Salonwagen oder genießen Sie die abendliche Reise bei einem virtuellen Modell-Glas Champagner. Dieser Artikel ist nicht über den Onlineshop sondern nur direkt über ausgewählte Händler bestellbar. Vorbild: Rheingold-Zugpackung bestehend aus Schnellzug-Dampflokomotive Baureihe 18.5 mit Schlepptender 2´2´T31,7 in schwarz/roter Grundfarbgebung für den Einsatz als Rheingold-Lokomotive, 1 Schnellzugwagen 2. Klasse mit Küche, SB4ük-28, 1 Schnellzugwagen 1. Klasse ohne Küche, SA4ü-28, 1 Schnellzugwagen 1. Klasse mit Küche, SA4üK-28, 1 Schnellzugwagen 2. Klasse ohne Küche, SB4ü-28, 1 Schnellzug-Gepäckwagen SPw4ü-28. Der Zuglauf ging nach Süden von Hoek v. Holland - Düsseldorf - Köln - Mannheim - Basel SBB bzw. Amsterdam - Düsseldorf - Köln - Mannheim - Zürich. Lok-Betriebsnummer 18 527 Betriebszustand um 1931 Originale Bereits 1929 verkehrte der Zug über Basel SBB im Sommer bis Luzern und Zürich. Die Fahrtzeit von Hoek van Holland nach Luzern über die kurvenreiche linke Rheinstrecke betrug rund 13,5 Stunden. Der FD-Zug wurde meist von leistungsstarken Dampflokomotiven gezogen: auf niederländischen Gebiet der Klasse 3900 der NS, in Deutschland von Zevenaar bis http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mannheim Mannheim] der Baureihen 18.4 und 18.5 (bayerische S 3/6), ab Mannheim durch die Baureihe 18.3 (badische IV h) bis [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basel_Badischer_Bahnhof Basel Badischer Bahnhof] und von dort aus durch schweizerische Elektrolokomotiven (Lü). Später trat anstelle der Länderbahnbauarten auch die Baureihe 01; es sind aber auch Einsätze der preußischen P8 belegt. ;Wagenpark : Es wurden insgesamt 26 Rheingold-Salonwagen gebaut: * 4 Wagen 1. Klasse, SA4ü, mit 28 Sitzplätzen * 4 Wagen 1. Klasse, SA4üK, mit Küche und 20 Sitzplätzen * 8 Wagen 2. Klasse, SB4ü mit 43 Sitzplätzen * 10 Wagen 2. Klasse, SB4üK, mit Küche und 29 Sitzplätzen Sie hatten 23,50 m Länge, damals die längsten deutschen Wagen Die Aufbauten waren vollständig Stahlkonstruktionen und das Gesamtgewicht der Waggons lag zwischen 50 und 52 t: also bis zu 12 t mehr als ein normaler Schnellzugwagen. Eigens für die "Rheingold" Serie waren Drehgestelle, Görlitz II schwer, entwickelt worden, die einen Achstand von 3,60 m aufwiesen. Außerdem gab es noch * 3 Packwagen SPw4ü mit 19,68 m Länge über Puffer und mit Einrichtungen für Zollverschluss und Hundetransport. bei Trainz, 2019 Rheingold 1962 für TRS19 Our greatest demand was to realise this exceptional luxury train appropriately in Trainz Simulator and, therefore, just as in the Orient Express, we once again went out of our way: the countless materials and details used, let the train appear extremely realistic. Apart from the four blue Rheingold-Cars provided, two passenger interiors welcome you aboard. Unprecedented effort has been put into the interior of the dome car as well as the dining car. We, therefore, invite you to explore these exceptional cars. Whether you are heading for the bar, the restaurant or for the dome, all these areas have been realised with great attention to detail. Take a look at the table decoration - even in the coffee pots, the plate inscriptions or the flowers. And perhaps you will even find the miniature Rheingold on your exploration tour? Realistic sound, animated breaks, connected coupling as well as various details complement this add-on. In order to let you get started right away, we have already included two sessions. Features: Rheingold original version of 1962: highly detailed compartment and high-capacity coaches, dome and Humpback “Buckel” dining car included Dome car with prospect pulpit - highly detailed passenger views for the dome and Humpback “Buckel” dining car included Reflection, brilliance and depth properties included in the views Different views allow a virtual "inspection" of the dome and dining cars including both storeys of the dome car (bar and viewing area) www * Bei maerklin.de Nr. 41928 * Vergleiche: **Orient-Express ** Pullman-Express-Züge von 1925 bis 1939 (Wikip.Artikel), dort Hinweis insbesondere auf Edelweiss-Express (Amsterdam – Brüssel –Luxemburg – Basel – Luzern/Zürich) und Gotthard-Pullman-Express zwischen Basel und Mailand via Gotthardbahn, Gotthard-Oberland-Pullman-Express zwischen Paris und Mailand in der Zeit zwi. 1927 und 1931) ** Der Gotthard-Pullman der SBB (Artikel bei gotthardbahn.ch) ** Modellzugpackung "Fernschnellzug Blauer Enzian" mit BR V 200.0, DB in Spur Z - Art.Nr. 81176 Bücher, Artikel * [[Hackenberg_-_''Hobbywelt_Modellbahn|''Manfred Hackenberg: Hobbywelt Modellbahn]]. (S. 170 + 171. Auch online)'' * Veröffentlichungen bei maerklin.de, etc ** Neuheiten-Prospekt 2008 ** Gesamtprogramm 2008/2009 ** Gesamtprogramm 2009/2010 Kategorie:Luxuszug Kategorie:Set Kategorie:H0 Kategorie:Spur Z